


Hidden

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [28]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Everything is Fine AU, F/F, nothing bad happened ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Based on the prompt of “secret kiss.”Blake and Yang find a moment to just be with each other, away from their teammates and friends as they attend Beacon.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204





	Hidden

* * *

“Hey, Yang? Can I talk with you for a moment? I just want to discuss something about our team attack. I think I finally figured out a way to give it even more of an edge.”

“An edge?” Weiss parrots, earning just the slightest of frowns from Blake. “You two have the heaviest attack in our year, apart from Nora and Pyrrha.”

“Weiss.” Ruby snorts, leaning over her bunk to to lightly bat at Weiss’s shoulder with her comic book, the pages hitting her shoulder with a playful  _ thwap _ , a teasing grin on her face. “Blake and Yang  _ do  _ have the strongest attack in our year. Probably ‘cause of how close they are. If Pyrrha and Nora were  _ that  _ close…” Ruby pauses to shudder for dramatic effect, a horrified expression crossing her face. “Who knows what they could do?”

“I mean-“

“Yang and I’s battle forms compliment each other.” Blake interjects before Yang can say anything incriminating, shooting her partner a quick glare that effectively makes her clamp her mouth shut. “Nora and Pyrrha are both heavy hitters. Yang’s a tank-“

“Damn right I am!”

“- and I’m a-“

“Ninja. Samurai. Complete and utter badass that could  _ probably  _ kill you before you even know she’s there.”

“Yes. That.” Blake says dryly, swatting Yang’s arm and trying to ignore the way her chest expands when Yang grins cheekily at her. “But seriously. There’s a lot at risk with me throwing Yang around like that. I want to make sure that I’m not going to put her in a situation where she gets hurt and suddenly, our team’s strongest hitter is out for the count.”

“Aw! You do care about me!”

“I care about ensuring that our team is as strong as possible. It has nothing to do with you.”

“My heart lays shattered on the floor! The betrayal!”

“Oh, cry me a river.”

“Why are you two like this?” Weiss sighs, rubbing her forehead as Blake smirks at a now pouting Yang. “Just- go practice or whatever. I need to do some homework.”

“Ooh! Me too! We can be study buddies!”

Blake quickly ducks out of the room, grabbing Yang’s wrist and dragging her to an empty sparring room and locking the door behind her. She sighs softly as a pair of gentle hands curl around her hips and, in the next instant, uses her semblance to disappear and dart around Yang to pin her face first to the wooden door, smirking as her partner yells in surprise. 

“Y’know… I’m strong enough to get out of this.”

“But you won’t.” Blake says calmly, leaning down to kiss Yang’s neck, humming softly as Yang shivers beneath her touch. “We both know you  _ like  _ it when I take control.”

“Fuck you, Belladonna.”

“Hm. Maybe one day.” Blake laughs softly as loosens her grip, letting Yang turn around in her arms. A soft smile crosses her face as Yang butts their foreheads together with the exhale of a woman gone too long without oxygen. 

“So… about your idea for our team attack?”

“What idea?” Blake grins and ducks down to kiss Yang’s neck, smirking when her partner snorts. “Obviously, that was just a ruse to get you all to myself.” She murmurs against her skin, nipping gently enough that she won’t leave a mark and hard enough to get the reaction she wants from Yang. 

“Oh? You lied to our team? How scandalous- Hey!” Yang suddenly yelps, glowering at Blake when she pulls back to stare innocently up at her. “Did you  _ seriously  _ just leave a hickey?!”

“You’re scarf will cover it up.”

“Uh… not when I go to bed it won’t!”

“Relax. By the time we go back, your Aura will have healed it.” Blake arches a smug eyebrow, leaning in until her lips are just a breath away from Yang’s and laughs. “Besides… I’ve seen the way you look at them in the mirror. You  _ like  _ them.”

“You know… since we’ve started dating, you’ve gotten  _ really  _ cocky. Like… I knew you could be smug but this is just-“

“Can you blame me? You could  _ easily  _ have  _ anyone  _ you want… but you chose me.” Blake says with a small smile, reaching up to tuck Yang's hair behind her ear with a soft sigh, her throat growing tight as Yang leans into her touch. She curls her palm around her jaw, her heart swelling as Yang’s expression softens. “It’s hard to not get an ego when you look at me the way you do.”

“How do I look at you?” Yang asks, her cheeks tinting a dark red as the air around them grows warmer. 

“A thousand different ways.” Blake sighs, kissing the corner of Yang’s mouth. “And every single one makes me feel things that I didn’t think were possible. You look at me like I’m something to be treasured. Like my thoughts and feelings and goals and desires matter. You look at me… and it’s like I’m home.”

“Blake…” Yang breathes, curling her hands around Blake’s waist and tugging her closer. “Baby…”

“And I’m sorry that I’m making us do all this…  _ sneaking around  _ and-

“No, don’t. It’s okay. I get it. You’re not ready to go public and I respect that. I respect  _ you.” _ Yang cuts her off gently, running her hands up her sides affectionately as Blake bites her lip worriedly. “Besides… I kind of like it. It’s kind of fun, y’know? Sneaking around… trying not to get caught… randomly being pulled into a broom closet or classroom because  _ somebody  _ can’t keep her hands off of me.” Yang adds teasingly, smirking when Blakes lets out an embarrassed huff. Her smirk softens and she leans up to kiss Blake’s forehead, smiling gently against her skin when Blake’s breathing hitches. “Take your time, gorgeous. I’m not going anywhere.”

There’s so much that Blake wants to say but can’t. So many feelings bubbling up in her chest as Yang gazes at her, affection shining brightly in her eyes as Blake struggles to find the right words. When that fails, Blake catches Yang’s face between her hands and kisses her, soft and feather light at first before she tilts her head, leading them into something far more passionate as Yang wiggles eagerly in between Blake and the door. 

“No marks this time.” Yang warns through a breathy laugh as Blake slowly trails kisses down her jaw and neck to her collarbone, smirking against her skin as Yang gasps beneath her touch. 

“I’ll try to behave.” Blake chuckles lowly, as she pulls back and smiles at Yang innocently. 

_ “Blake.” _

“Okay, Okay.” Blake giggles, kissing Yang apologetically and grinning when she feels Yang laugh against her mouth. “I’ll be good. Now… take me over to the sparring mat?”

A laugh escapes her as Yang bends down to hoist her up by her thighs eagerly, grinning devilishly up at her as Blake’s legs wrap tightly around her waist. They pause there for a moment, grinning foolishly at each other before Blake softens and brings their mouths together for a soft, sweet kiss.

Yes, it was a secret for now… but one day, the world would know just how much a certain Sunny Little Dragon has Blake Belladonna wrapped around her little finger.

* * *


End file.
